Life or Something Like It
by AdrianVasile
Summary: Annabel Trance fears her very life. Her abusive brother makes her fear men, even. What will become of her when she finally steps it up, and tries to get out? CielxOC and AloisxOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I do own the changes that I dreamt up. 

"My Mistress, it's time to wake up." I heard the voice of my maid, and the sound of the drapes opening. The bright sun glimmered through the window, making me more resistant to opening my eyes. Its warmth hit my face, comfortably, and now I was positive that I wasn't going to get up.

"I don't think you want Alois coming in here, and waking you up his way," the maid murmured.

I sprung up from my bed almost impulsively. I really didn't want a blonde monster coming in here, and drown me in lectures. That might be something he'd do on a _perfect _day. It's worse on a horrible one.

"Now, Claude is making you and your brother some breakfast. I'll dress you, and you can go and eat."

"Thank you, Meena." I stretched out, and hopped out of bed. I gracefully twirled over to my dark, French-made wardrobe. Rummaging through it, I pulled out a light blue, casual knee-length dress (A/N: Think of Alice's dress in Alice in Wonderland. It's almost identical to that, but anime form). I also pulled out some black and white striped stockings. How I loved the unprecedented outfits I chose!

Meena trotted over to me, and slipped me out of my pajamas. She made sure to fit the dress right, and that the stockings were properly put on as well. The hair accessory and shoes would be put on later, only if I was going out into the public.

I happily trotted downstairs to my dining room. A blonde with light blue eyes was already at the table, poking at his sunny-side up eggs with a bored expression on his face.

"Good morning, Alois," I greeted cheerfully. I was in a very good mood, despite being woken up by my maid.

A butler with sleek black hair, and narrowed golden eyes pulled out my chair for me politely. I, appreciating the favor, sat in the chair.

"Thank you, Claude." He then placed my breakfast plate in front of me. It's like he knew I was coming and he had my meal already planned. He was a strange kind of butler if you ask me.

I began to eat, contently watching the mischievous blonde across the table from me. He just continued to poke the yolk of his egg until it burst like a blister.

I grimaced, and tried to continue eating. The eggs no longer looked satisfying to me anymore. I moved to the bacon, and munched on it quite joyfully.

The sadistic part of my brother came out at this moment (A/N: Bear with me. I'm trying to reenact a part of the first episode off memory, just at a different character's point of view). He purposely spilled a purple liquid on his pants. It might have been juice, but I don't know. He had told Hannah, another maid, to clean it up, but he let out a scream when she did.

A smile crept on his lips. She stood up, and he randomly stuck his two fingers in her left eye. The sound of his fingers in her eye was revolting. It sounded so slimy, and yet it had the sound of cruelty. He had just gauged an innocent woman's eye out, and got amusement out of it! This is when I was absolutely terrified of the person that I call my older brother.

When he took his hands out of her eye, blood coated his fingers. Claude, knowing what Alois wanted, approached him, and started cleaning off his crimson fingers.

Three identical boys carried Hannah out of the room, probably cleaning her up.

I sat in my chair, trembling uncontrollably. What had just been displayed here had scarred my still-developing, thirteen year old mind. Nothing had seemed to be as brutal as this. I had never seen something so inconceivable done by someone I thought I loved.

I turned my quivering body to my blonde brother. He had his eyes clothes, while Claude continues to clean the life-coated fingers of his master.

"Annabel, what ARE you staring at? If you're finished, than leave the table," Alois ordered me.

I immediately stood to my feet, fearing what he'd do to me if I hadn't obeyed. That is what stopped me from living in a way. The anxiety of what my brother could do to me held me back from standing up for myself. In all reality, I lived a life of fear.

Walking out of the room, I said under my breath, "You won't stop me for long."

Claude turned to glare at me. He must've heard me, but I honestly wasn't scared of the butler. All I feared was my own flesh and blood.

I entered the family room, and contemplated whether I should pick up the phone, and call an old Trancy family acquaintance. Well, not mine, but Alois had worked with that family.

"Should I call them? Would it anger Alois if I did? I mean, I could do it secretly so he never knows… No, he always finds out in his own, gifted way," I whisper to myself.

I reach out to pick up the phone, but hesitated greatly. As I said, my fear had generally been the major cause of the delays in my life. Not just of Alois, but of things such as a fear of men. But then again, I could trace that back to Alois as well, since he makes me think that all men are the same. That is also why I am not engaged like most thirteen year old girls are.

I finally work up the courage to take the telephone, and dial the number.

Soon, a deep-voiced male answers the phone.

"Hello, this is Annabel Trancy. May I speak to Ciel Phantomhive please?"

A/N: Hi, I'm Amanda, but you can call me Memory, whichever you prefer. So, here's the first chapter. It's kind of short, but I specifically left it this way. On this note, you wonder what will happen with our little Annabel. X3. So, please review. I'd really appreciate it! Reviews, and opinions make my writing better, so PLEASE review (I know I'm annoying xD).


End file.
